


Words Fail

by Karinna_Universe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-03 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10956270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karinna_Universe/pseuds/Karinna_Universe
Summary: This work was for the Winteriron Spring fling!Prompt: Arc reactor failing





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syriala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/gifts).



> So this is my first Winteriron Fanfic, I hope you enjoy it! <3

Steve gave a fond sigh while watching Tony pace around the common area at the tower giving him a lecture about being more responsible and calling for help next time if he and Natasha were going to release SHIELD and Hydra secrets.

“Honestly, you’d think that you, Romanoff, would stop and think about the dangers of your fellow spies before dumping all their information into the world!” Tony’s arms were waving maniacally as he got more and more worked up. Natasha sat quietly, letting Tony get this out of his system and even looked apologetic and guilty despite her stoic expression.

“We were in a hurry, Stark, there wasn’t enough time to call for backup without raising suspicion--” Steve started only for Tony to scoff.

“Oh please, you can’t call us, your TEAM, but you can ask a random stranger who you knew nothing about? What kind of logic is that?” Tony leveled both Steve and Natasha with a stern look that surprised the two former Shield agents. “Do you know how many people were compromised and how many agents were killed before I could get control of the situation?”

Tony didn’t give them an opportunity to answer because suddenly he was lecturing over how many people were put at risk and the property damage that happened when  _ three helicarriers dropped from the goddamned sky!  _ Tony slumped into a chair and covered his face. Steve and Natasha looked at each other and wondered if that was the end of Tony’s tirade; wondering if they should tell him the truth about Bucky and his role in Howard and Maria Stark’s death. 

Tony finally took one last annoyed breath before saying, “Accountability is something we need to learn. We can’t just keep causing problems and saying “Screw you” after it’s over. Got it?” Steve and Natasha nodded and Tony finally relaxed and stood up to leave the common area when Steve’s hesitant voice piped up.

“Tony. We need to tell you something.”

Tony turned back with a raised eyebrow and a hand loosening his tie and suit vest, when he saw how nervous and upset they both were he sat down again, preparing himself for anything. “ Alright, what do you and Itsy Bitsy want to tell me, Capsicle?” 

Steve looked into Tony’s eyes, Tony cleared his throat awkwardly when Natasha moved to sit next to him and gripped his hand. Steve hesitated but he felt deep down that if he didn’t tell Tony now then he would never get around to it and he would regret it.

“While this whole deal with Hydra was happening we came across a hidden section where Zola, one of Red Skull’s followers had uploaded his mind into a computer and he gave us information that we both thought you should know.” Tony was nodding, urging Steve to get on with it. “Zola showed us that Hydra had planned an attack to kill Howard. Your parents were murdered by Hydra, Tony. I am so sorry.” 

Tony stiffened and felt his chest tighten, sensing this, Natasha wrapped herself around him. She tried to provide as much comfort as she was able. It hurt Natasha to see someone she respected and cared for be in so much pain, reopening old wounds to learn the truth, but Tony deserved to know.

Tony nodded, somewhat comforted by Natasha’s actions and asked Steve to continue. Steve bit his lip and forged on. “They had an assassin murder your parents, we caught a glimpse of the assassin and later on, on the Helicarrier, I found out that it was Bucky because it was the same mechanical arm we had seen on the footage Zola showed us.”

Eyes shining with unshed tears widened. “You mean Bucky, as in your best friend Bucky? The guy that was supposedly dead!” 

Tony shoved Natasha off of him as he got in Steve’s face, fists clenched and his entire body shaking in hurt and anger. He wasn’t Tony Stark the Genius, Billionaire, Philanthropist. He wasn’t the snarky, lovable asshole that hid his feelings behind sunglasses and suits. This was Tony at his most vulnerable, his eyes had always been expressive but at that moment Tony’s eyes held nothing but anguish. 

Steve didn’t do a thing to defend himself, Tony was hurt and could hardly cause any serious damage to the super soldier anyway; he also understood that Tony would need to let out his anger on something or someone. Tony was breathing heavily and both of the ex-shield agents were expecting the genius to throw punch at any second. They were caught off guard when instead the genius let out a quiet gasp.

“My mom.” Then Tony shut his eyes and completely melted into Steve’s arms. “Thank you for telling me, Steve.” Tony sobbed; he felt Natasha run her hands through his hair. “All this time I didn’t know exactly what had happened. Oh my god, my mom!” Steve and Natasha laid Tony in between them and comforted him until he fell asleep. They still had to talk about finding Buck but they’d leave that for later, right now they had a genius to take care of.


	2. Chapter 2

_ 1 month later _

Tony grinned up at Natasha from his spot on the floor. Natasha curled up next to him and tried to get under the blanket but when her cold feet touched Tony he yelped and shoved her away. Natasha narrowed her eyes. 

“That was rude. I just want to watch Tv with you, and you shove me aside.” She rolled her eyes when Tony stubbornly kept himself wrapped in the blanket and snatched a blanket from the opposite couch. 

“If you wanted to share then you should have put socks on, you heathen.” Tony quipped. “So how’s did our lead go? Any news on Barnes?” Tony let Nat tuck herself under his arm and played with the ends of her hair. 

Natasha sighed, their lead had ended up being a dead end and Steve was moping around like a sad puppy. All they could do right now was wait for Tony to get another lead and then they’d be off again to look for Roger’s best friend. She told Tony as much and Tony hummed and kept watching the episode of  _ Kitchen Nightmares. _

Natasha watched her friend, a man she never expected to care for when she became his assistant. She tried her best to remain unbiased, especially when she realized he was dying but the man just was so aggravatingly charming and sweet behind the persona he put up. She started to care for him and that caused her to be brutal and relentless when she made her report. She had regretted it from the moment she sent it in, but pride kept her from apologizing. 

Looking at this man next to her; her friend, someone she trusts and who trusts her despite having once betrayed him before. She was amazed that Tony would be so willing to help search for Barnes because Tony had shut everyone out after the day in the common area. He had kept himself busy in the workshop and only came out to sleep and freshen up.

He had been like than for at least two weeks; Nat and Pepper were contemplating getting Rhodey to see if he could drop by and talk to Tony. Then one day, during breakfast, Tony came out

and sat next to her and Bruce to join the conversation. Afterwards, he had pulled her and Steve aside and asked if they wanted his help on finding Barnes.

“Why are you staring at me? Do I have crumbs on my face, because I swear I didn’t eat those last 3 cookies!” Tony wiped his face and Natasha had to laugh because he had completely missed the bits that were stuck in his goatee. 

Natasha licked her thumb and got the cookie crumbs out for him. “Why are you so kind, Tony?” Tony frowned but Nat gave him with a look to keep quiet.

“You’ve been hurt so much but you still help as much as you can where you can; you're helping us find the murderer of your parents.” Natasha laid her head on Tony’s shoulder. “You're beautiful, Tony Stark.”

Tony chuckled. “Thanks, Nat. All I’m really doing is helping Cap get his bestie back; maybe get him help for whatever issues Bucky has because that many years of brainwashing can’t be good for you.” 

Tony tapped on her knee, signaling her to get off him, he stretched and yawned. “Alright, that was enough lazing about for the day! I have to go back and see if there's anything new with Barnes.

 

Turns out that there was news; a looming shadow in the corner of his lab. Tony let the figure approach him, his breath catching as heavy footsteps became louder. When the light hit the figures face Tony nearly had a heart attack, the thought of this man killing his parents, his mom.

“Barnes.”

“Stark.”


	3. Chapter 3

Bucky sat in a corner of the lab, staring at the back of the genius’s head. He was surrounded by blue screens and seemed to be muttering about different things all at once; it impressed and confused Bucky, so far Stark hadn’t seemed hostile, although he did seem wary and tense. He would in the direction where Bucky was situated as if he just remembered he had company but then get back to his screens and mutterings.

“So, Bucky-- can I call you Bucky or would you want some other name?” Tony turned abruptly. Bucky shrugged.

“Steve called me Bucky.” Tony smiled with his teeth on full display, but that smile felt wrong, it was too calculated. Tony slowly got closer and despite the smile, his approach was very open and deliberate to show Bucky that he meant no harm.

“Bucky, that’s precisely what I wanted to ask you. You do know that Steve has been looking for you.” Bucky nodded. “So you’ve been actively avoiding him and then just decide to show up in my workshop, unannounced and scaring my pants off when I showed up.” Bucky nodded once more.

“I have no idea what you want from me, Bucky Bear. You’re going to have to use your words.” 

Bucky felt the corners of his lips quirk. “I want you to help me get better without Steve knowing. I’ve been remembering a couple of things but I want to remember more and get rid of the Hydra conditioning to be the person I was before it all happened.”

Tony shook his head. “You’ll never be the same and that’s okay, Steve should realize that. I also respect that you don’t want Steve to know you’re here but-- Hey, no! Look at me buddy!-- Thank you, as I was saying, Steve is my teammate and he was truthful when it mattered and I can’t just lie to him.”

Bucky bit his lip but before he could say anything Tony cautiously placed an arm on his shoulder. “However, I can tell Steve-- or you can tell him yourself that you’d rather he just give you some space while you figure yourself out?”

Bucky noticed that Tony sat next to him and had given him a choice, he appreciated that. “Okay, but what if he doesn’t want to give me space?”

Tony tapped his fingers on his chest, where the blue glowing light was, “Then he’s an asshole who doesn’t know boundaries. I’ll protect you, handsome.” Tony smiled.

Bucky knew that he’d killed Tony’s family, and from the way Tony had been tense earlier he knew as well, so why was he helping Bucky? Unless he was planning an attack and just lulling him into a sense of security? It would be justice for the man’s parents that he’d killed, Bucky thought. 

“I’m sorry for killing your parents. If you want to kill me I wouldn’t blame you.”

Tony pressed his lips together, and it was amazing how he could go from being an open book to closed off and unreadable. Bucky felt the change immediately but didn’t regret apologizing to Tony.

“Well, I know you were being brainwashed and conditioned for Hydra so I forgive you and just try to help take down Hydra as my revenge. Let’s not talk about this anymore because I don’t blame you, okay?”

 

Bucky talked to Steve, who was a bit shocked that not only had Bucky contacted Tony first but didn’t want to spend time with him. Steve had moped and complained and tried to push himself into Bucky’s life but the other Avengers and Tony managed to wrangle Steve away somehow.

Bucky grunted as he hoisted the heavy machine Tony needed to be moved on his shoulder. “I just don’t think he realizes I’m never going to be the same! Every time we’re in the same room he’ll reference something that he thinks I’d remember then gets really disappointed if I don’t immediately remember or whatever.” He whined.

Tony laughed and directed the super soldier where he needed to go before smacking him on the butt, they had gotten close while working on Bucky’s memory and just hanging out together. “You know, I think he’s trying but you’re the only thing he ‘knows’ from his past. I know he can be overbearing and really stubborn but just try talking to him again? Befriend him again; agree to start a new or whatever?”

Bucky hugged the shorter man and placed his chin on top of Tony’s head, “Thanks, Buttercup, I knew I liked you for a reason!” He quickly kissed his forehead and stepped back before Tony could swat him. Tony threw a bolt at him half-heartedly before continuing his previous project with Bucky lifting himself onto the table next to him. And watched Tony work.

Bucky loved that Tony never pressured him to anything; he’d suggest things and let him make up his mind before making fun of him for “being an old man, sugarpie”. Bucky would then put his arm around him and refuse to let go. It was really nice, to feel really warm and happy with Tony. Never worried about saying the right thing and just slowly building their relationship. Well, Bucky was trying to build a relationship, he didn’t know if Tony felt the same way, he prayed Tony felt the same way or this could get embarrassing?

The alarm for the Avengers started blaring and Tony immediately called the armor, Bucky hopped off the table and left to wish the team luck since he wasn’t ready to join the field yet, but he’d help with info if they needed him to. Tony tossed him a comm, Bucky called out a quick thank you as Tony flew out. 

Jarvis informed them that there was an explosion at a bank nearby, the NYPD had asked for Avenger’s back-up because the culprits had high-tech weapons and they were focusing on getting injured civilians to medical. Tony was already surveying the scene.

“Ironman, do you have a visual on the problem?” He heard Steve ask.

“Looks like we have more tech-savvy villains in masks today! They’re holding EMP guns so I might not be much help this time.” Bucky furrowed his eyebrows.

“When are you ever any help, Iron Ass?” Clint sassed.

“I’ll remember that next time your ass is falling off a building.”

“Stop it. Iron man, focus on getting civilians out of the area; Widow, Thor and I will try and fry their tech, Hawkeye cover us.”

“You got it, Cap!”

Tony landed in the middle of the bank and tried to cause a distraction while the rest of the Avengers got into positions. He turned to take in the scene and lifted the faceplate, “Is there a problem, gentlemen?” One of the masked men lowered his gun a bit and looked at his buddy next to him. “Dude, that’s Iron Man. I told you this was a bad idea!”

“That’s right! This was a dreadful idea, honestly, I am so disappointed in all of you! You should know better than to mess with New York while we’re in town!” Tony closed his faceplate again and raised his repulsors. “Now you have to deal with Captain America and an angry Spider.”

He blasted up and before he could start taking civilians out the guy who had lowered his gun shot him with the EMP.

Normally, the EMP would just shut off the suit but as soon as Tony felt his chest feel like it was tearing apart he knew that the arc reactor had shut off. No way to tell anyone, just hope his teammates realized what happened and hope for the best.

“Guys! Iron Man is down! The arc reactor isn’t lit, we need to get him another one quick!”

As soon as Bucky heard that he ran to the lab and picked up one of the spare arc reactors Tony had stored up. He hopped into one Tony’s fastest cars and flew out of the tower. ‘Let me get there in time, please don’t die’  Bucky thought.

He made it to their location and punched his way through, nothing was going to stop him from getting to Tony even if it killed him. He heard Steve and the others hollering at him to stand back but he punched out a goon or two and finally, finally made it to Tony.

He undid the chest plate and faceplate. Tony was pale and his breathing shallow, Bucky pulled out the other arc reactor and locked the new one into place. He saw the light blue glow but held his breath.

“Come on, Tony. Don’t be stupid, I really don’t want you dying before I can properly kiss you and thank you for everything.” Bucky cupped Tony’s jaw and with his fingers checked his pulse until it became stronger.

Tony didn’t say anything but his breathing was evening out and the color was returning to his face. Bucky let out a sigh of relief when Tony covered his hand with his own. “I can’t say no to that now, can I?” Bucky laughed and helped the other man up when Tony winced at being moved too much Bucky held him up and tried to get him away from the rest of the team wrangling up the bad guys.

“Well then, I guess you weren’t all that useful today at all, huh, Stark?”

“Fuck off, Barton. I got a kiss out of it.”


End file.
